


La Vie En Rose

by Animechick247



Series: Charming Belle [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animechick247/pseuds/Animechick247
Summary: Jennifer thought she had a normal life...well except for the part where she was best friends with an Imp. But on Halloween night she finds her world turned upside down when she ends up in none other than Hell. Now she must find a way back to the living realm before its known that a human is in Hell. Luckily she has a certain princess and radio demon to help her along the way.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Original Character(s)
Series: Charming Belle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998298
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Something Wicked this way comes

Chapter 1: Something wicked this way comes

A/N: I know I shouldn’t be writing new stories when I have others, I need to finish but I can’t help it! After seeing the newest episode of Helluva Boss and hearing that Hazbin Hotel is being picked up for an actual show, I had to write something. This is just a little idea I had in mind, so we’ll see how it turns out lol.  
I don’t own Helluva Boss or Hazbin Hotel, I just own my oc’s.  
Enjoy!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Jennifer let out a shaky breath. Her hands felt clammy as she clasped them tightly to stop them from shaking. She could hear voices on the other side of the curtain that was in front of her. By the sounds of it, it seemed like hundreds decided to attend to todays special event. Then again, it was no surprise that so many showed up. What was about to happen was rarely ever seen.   
Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Charlie give her a hopeful smile.  
“You ready?”  
Jennifer smiled and nodded.  
“Everyone’s been waiting, might as well give them a show”  
Facing the curtains again, she waited as the person on the other side spoke to the audience.   
“It is with great honor that I present to you our newest Overlord of Hell!”   
The curtains pulled back to reveal a crowd of demons, sinners and Imps. Every single one of them cheered as Jennifer walked onto the stage. Giving a polite wave, she smiled as she went to Lucifer and Lilith.   
The King and Queen of Hell smiled proudly. It was very rare to get a new Overlord, so this was something to be excited about. Lilith held a sinister looking tiara in her hands and stepped towards Jennifer.   
“You’ve earned this title my dear. Wear it with pride”  
Bowing her head, Jennifer felt the tiara be placed upon her head. When she stood back up the crowd grew even louder than before. She couldn’t stop the smile that was on her face as she waved to the crowd. A little way off, she could see Charlie and her friends cheering her on too.   
She never knew she could feel so loved and needed in a place such as Hell.   
“May I present to you Jennifer Nightingale: Hell’s first human Overlord” Lucifer announced.   
The crowed continued to cheer as they chanted Jennifer’s name.   
Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering how is it possible that a living human could become an Overlord of Hell?   
Well, it’s a funny story.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Two years earlier  
It was a nice fall day in the small city of Salem, Massachusetts. The sun was out, the leaves were changing color and there was a nice chill in the air. Fall was Jennifer’s favorite time of the year. It was never too hot or too cold out. It gave her the chance to wear her favorite warm sweaters and she could drink as much pumpkin spice lattes as she wanted without anyone questioning her.   
Yes, fall was the perfect season.  
As she sat by her kitchen counter, she stared out the window, watching the leaves fall to the ground. It was a nice way to start her day off.   
David, her fiancée came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.   
“Morning, beautiful. You looking forward to our date tonight”   
Tonight, was October 31st which also happened to be their anniversary. Three years ago, on this day, Jennifer met the man she planned on spending her life with.   
“How can I forget? I even made sure not to give my students any homework this week so I wouldn’t have to grade anything tonight” she teased.  
“Aww, I feel so loved” David laughed.  
“Just make sure you’re ready when you’re done with work because we’ll be leaving shortly after words”   
“Aren’t you going to tell me where we’re going?” Jennifer asked.  
“No can do, sweetie. It’s our anniversary so it’s a surprise” David teased.  
“Oh alright. You know I can’t pass up on surprises”   
David smiled and kissed her on the cheek again.   
“I’m gonna get ready for work. You have a nice day with your students”  
He left the kitchen to go get ready, leaving Jennifer by herself again. She couldn’t help herself and looked at her hand which had her engagement ring on it.   
She sighed wistfully as she looked at the diamond sparkle. Nothing could ruin this morning.  
BANG!  
Except maybe for that. A bullet zipped through her kitchen window and hit the wall where David was seconds ago.   
Jennifer yelped in shock, wondering what was going on and where the bullet came from.   
“Damnit, I missed” A voiced hissed from outside.  
Jennifer narrowed her eyes as she recognized whose voice that was.  
“Honey! What was that?!” David called as he hurried back into the kitchen.  
Not wanting him to see the bullet hole in the wall, Jennifer quickly stopped him from entering.  
“It’s nothing! Just the boys next door! They must have been playing ball and it went through the window”  
David groaned in annoyance.  
“Again? That’s the third time this month”  
“I know I know. I’ll be sure to talk to their mom before I go to work. I’ll take care of this so why don’t you go to work so you won’t be late”  
David gave a weak tired smile.  
“Thanks babe, you’re an angel I swear”  
Jennifer could hear the person outside coughing ‘bullshit’, but luckily David didn’t.   
When she made sure he left and was out of the house, she stormed over to the kitchen window and slammed it open.  
“BLITZ!” she snarled.  
A red Imp with large black and white horns popped out of her rose bush.   
“Hey sugar tits!”  
Jennifer glared at the Imp in distaste.  
“How many times have I told you to stop shooting at my windows?”   
Blitzo acted like he was thinking for a moment.  
“Hmmm, can’t remember, but then again I forget half the stuff you tell me”  
Jennifer just held the bridge of her nose to suppress the headache that she suddenly got. So much for her peaceful morning.  
“Just get inside before the neighbors see you”   
The Imp had a goofy grin on his face as he hopped through the window and sat at her kitchen table.  
Blitzo (the O was silent) was an Imp from Hell. He ran a business called Immediate Murder Professionals aka I.M.P where he would take out people from the living work for clients who couldn’t anymore since they were dead.  
If that wasn’t horrifying enough, he was also Jennifer’s best friend. The two of them knew each other since Jennifer was a teenager. He was there for her during the darkest periods of her life and she in turn was there for him when he needed to let his guard down. It was a rather odd friendship but a much needed one.  
“Were you trying to shoot at David again?” she asked wearily as she handed Blitzo a cup of iced coffee.  
The Imp scoffed as he took his favorite drink.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I wasn’t trying to. I was intending to. Very big difference”  
Jennifer groaned some more. Another thing about her friendship with Blitzo was his over protectiveness. Ever since she started dating, he did everything he could to scare away her boyfriends. He felt like no one could understand how special of a person she was, so they didn’t deserve to be in her presence. Needless to say, when he found out that David proposed to her, he was not a happy camper.   
“I don’t know why you have such an issue with him. He’s such a sweet guy”  
“Yeah so are half of my clients and yet they still wound up in Hell” Blitzo said.  
Any normal person would be horrified at the idea of a company whose sole purpose was to kill people for demons, but Jennifer wasn’t bothered by it. After what she had seen growing up and how the world was lately, it wasn’t that bad of a job.   
“How’s work going by the way? You’re not usually upside unless it’s for a job”  
“Eh, same old shit. Moxxie fucked up though and accidentally shot a kid on our last assignment and we had to hide him at our office since apparently you humans have this fucked up thing called health insurance which we didn’t have”  
“Holy crap, is the kid okay?”  
“Oh yeah. In the end it turns out he was the target, so we killed him. Problem averted!”  
Jennifer slammed her head onto the kitchen table.   
“Damnit Blitz” she muttered.  
Blitzo just cackled, enjoying seeing his friend’s discomfort.  
“Hey, speaking of crotch goblins, shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?”  
Jennifer jumped when she noticed the time.  
“Crap I’m going to be late!”  
She grabbed her messenger bag and her house keys.  
“You wanna walk with me to work or do you need to head back?” she asked.  
Blitzo just shrugged as he hopped off his chair.  
“Men, I’m in no rush to hear Moxxie’s bitching”   
Jennifer quickly locked up and started walking towards work. They could only afford one car, so David used it to get to work while Jennifer walked towards hers. Luckily her job was close by, but it was a pain in the ass when the weather got bad.   
It was an odd sight seeing a human and an Imp walking down the sidewalk, but since today was Halloween, they could go with the excuse of Blitzo wearing a costume.   
“So, you got any big plans for tonight? I know Halloween tends to be a big deal down by you”  
“I was hoping to go partying at one of the clubs tonight but since it’s a full moon that means I have to see Stolas tonight” Blitzo said as he made a face.  
Stolas was one of the Overlords of Hell which meant he was one of the head honchos. It was thanks to him that Blitzo was even able to access the living world in the first place. In order to still have access to the living world, he had to see the Overlord once a month on the full moon, much to his disgust.  
Jennifer knew everything there was to know about Hell. Blitzo felt like he needed to ‘prepare her’ in the likelihood when she died and went to Hell, she’d have a head start from the rest of the sinners who ended up there. It was morbid but at least he cared.  
“So, what about you? I heard David was gonna surprise you for your anniversary” he gagged at the last part.  
Jennifer just slapped him on the arm.   
“He said it’s a surprise. I hope it’s something sweet like seeing the musical Wicked since its in town this month”   
That was another reason why they were such good friends. They were both die hard musical fans. Whenever they were feeling down, they would start singing songs from their favorite plays.  
“You know if you hadn’t taken this teaching job, it could have been you up on that stage” Blitzo said.  
Jennifer sighed as she looked ahead. Once upon a time, she dreamed of performing on the stage. To be able to sing and dance while people came to see her perform. But of course, David being the reasonable person that he was claimed that a career such as that was impossible to get and even if she did become an actress, it would be short lived. So instead she took a teaching job where she inspired others to reach their dreams instead.   
Blitzo seemed to sense her sudden mood and ruffled her hair.   
“Cheer up, sugar tits. You’re a star in my eyes”  
“Thanks, Blitzy”   
They finally arrived at Jennifer’s school. Some of the students started at Blitzo strangely, but the Imp just flipped them off.   
“Now you have a great day, sweetie. Remember to listen to your teacher and don’t fight with the other kids” He cooed at Jennifer.  
Jennifer just laughed and hugged him.  
“I’ll see you later, Blitz. Tell the others I said hi”  
“I’ll tell Loona but Moxxie doesn’t deserve one of your hi’s” Blitzo said.   
He gave her a tight squeeze and saw her off as she went inside.   
Neither of them knew it but it would be the last time that they saw each other in the living realm.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
When class ended, Jennifer was relived. Her students were restless since it was Halloween, so she didn’t get much teaching done. It didn’t matter to her really. She was restless too because she couldn’t wait for her date night with David. She still couldn’t believe that he wanted to marry her. She always had bad luck when it came to dating (mostly because Blitzo tried to kill them). But with David, she felt like she was the luckiest woman alive. He never found her odd and always treated her like a princess. He was the type of guy every woman hoped to marry. And luckily for her, she was gonna marry that guy.  
Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized she better hurry so she couldn’t keep him waiting.   
Grabbing her stuff, she left her classroom and walked down the hallway. It was oddly quiet tonight. All the teachers left so they could go home before the children went out for trick or treating.   
“Maybe if I see any kids wearing devil costumes, I’ll send them to Blitz. He always gets a kick out of that”   
She heard a noise coming from behind her. Whipping around she tried to see what was behind her but found only an empty hallway. Gripping her bag, she tried to fight off the uneasy feeling that was building up in her stomach.  
“Must be the janitor”   
She turned around and continued walking towards the exit. She didn’t realize that someone had snuck up behind her.   
Next thing she knew, something heavy hit her on the back of the head and knocked her out.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Pain was the only thing that Jennifer could feel as she came to her senses. Groaning, she tried to sit up but found that she couldn’t. Waking up some more, she realized that she was tied up on the ground.   
Panicking, she saw that she in the middle of a forest where a bunch of torches surrounded the area. She could see in the firelight a group of hooded figures slowly coming towards her. Each of them wore a scary looking mask depicting demons.  
“W-what’s going on? Who are you?”  
One of the robbed figures stepped forward holding an ancient book in their hand.  
“Tonight, on this unholy night, we offer a sacrifice to our lord and savior” they declared.  
As they stepped closer, Jennifer was able to see that she was laying in the center of a pentagram painted with blood. Slowly realizing what was going on, she started to panic. She remembered Blitzo telling her that on Halloween, people sometimes made sacrifices to the Devil.   
The figure holding the book opened it up to a page and started reading from it.   
“Satan, we offer you this gift in the hopes of you granting us your wisdom and power! May the root of evil remain honored as we continue thy work!”   
The figure pulled out a jagged looking dagger from its robes and slowly walked towards Jennifer.   
“No! Please don’t do this!” she pleaded.  
The figure stood before her body and raised the dagger over their head.  
“Hail Satan! May he bring us honor and glory!”  
Jennifer screamed as the dagger came soaring down.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
A/N: And there you go! Hopefully this chapter was alright. I know we didn’t really see the Hazbin cast this chapter but they’ll appearing next chapter. Least you got to see Blitzo! I always felt like it would be cool to have him as a sassy best friend lol.  
Please review and tell me what you think!   
Take care!


	2. Far from Home

Chapter 2: Far from Home

A/N: Omg thank you so much for the favs and reviews! I was really worried that this was going to be a bad idea but seeing how so many of you are enjoying this after just one chapter gives me a lot of hope!  
And what did you guys think of episode two of Helluva Boss? I’m still singing the Loo Loo Land song lol.  
Now let’s see what happened to Jennifer. Last time we saw her, thinks ended pretty ugly for her.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Hazbin Hotel or Helluva Boss, I just own my oc’s.  
Enjoy!  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Flashback   
“Hey Blitz, is it possible for a human to enter Hell?”  
Blitzo looked at Jennifer oddly. The two of them were cooped up in her college dorm watching crappy tv while her dormmates were out partying. Naturally, they didn’t invite her cause they thought she was weird, but she didn’t mind. She would have rather spent her weekends hanging out with her best friend than stupid party girls.  
“I mean, yeah it’s possible for a human to enter Hell. Nine times out of ten when they die that’s where they end up anyway” Blitzo said.  
“Why do you ask?”  
Jennifer shrugged as she munched on some of her popcorn.  
“Just wondering. Since you’re always able to come up here I thought maybe a living human was able to do the same”  
Blitzo narrowed his eyes at her.  
“Are you trying to say that you want to visit Hell?” he asked.  
Jennifer snorted a bit when she saw something funny on tv.  
“I dunno. It just came to my head the other day” she admitted.  
“I feel bad you always have to come up and visit me on our days off, so I wondered if I would be able to come down and visit you. That way you don’t have to use that fancy book so much”  
Blitzo sighed and set his popcorn bowl down on the coffee table.  
“Listen Jenny, you don’t want to go down there. Its not called Hell for no reason” he warned.  
“Besides, there really isn’t a way for a living human to enter Hell. You usually need a special book like Stolas’s and last time I checked; your lot isn’t smart enough to create something like that”  
“Yeah, you do have a point” Jennifer said lamely.  
“But you always come visit me when I’m feeling down, I just want to do the same for you”  
Blitzo put a claw on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  
“Why do you think I show up every Saturday and watch crappy tv with you?” he asked.  
“Coming topside is my way of getting away from all the shit going on in Hell. I don’t mind visiting you cause this benefits me just as much as it benefits you”  
“You sure?” Jennifer asked.  
Blitzo nodded as he turned back to the tv.  
“Oh, come on, you should know me by now. If I didn’t want to do something, then I wouldn’t do it”  
Jennifer smiled a little and snuggled closer to her Imp friend. Most people would be horrified at the thought of being friends with a creature from Hell but to her, it was a blessing.  
“Thanks for being such a great friend, Blitz”  
Blitzo smirked and winked at her.  
“You know it, Sugar Tits”  
They continued watching tv for a while and laughed whenever they saw something stupid. Blitzo thought about what Jennifer said for a bit. He was sure there was no way she would wind up in Hell just because she was too sweet…but if there was a chance, she did end up there….  
“If you did end up in Hell and keep in mind that this is a really big if…. you make sure you come straight to my office in IMP city” he suddenly said.  
Jennifer turned to him and raised an eyebrow.  
“Huh?”  
Blitzo gave her a serious look, something he never did.  
“I mean it. If for some strange reason you end up in Hell, you come straight to my office. Millie, Moxxie and I will keep you safe”  
Jennifer blinked a few times then snorted.  
“I swear, Blitz. You’re such a worry wart sometimes” she snickered.  
Blitzo smirked but there was no happiness behind it. It was as if he knew something she didn’t.  
“When you’re in Hell, you need allies, Sugar tits” he said.  
“Those who stay alone don’t last long down there”  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Feeling her hand twitch, Jennifer groaned as she felt the cold pavement pressed against her exposed skin. Her mind froze when she processed that. Cold pavement? Last she checked; she was on the grassy floor in some random forest.  
Her eyes snapped opened when she recalled the reason why she was in some random forest.  
“Hail Satan! May he bring us honor and glory!”  
Gasping, she quickly sat up and hugged herself. A group of masked individuals kidnapped her and tried to sacrifice her for some kind of ritual.  
Looking down at her wrists, she saw that she was no longer bound up. Looking at her chest, she saw that there was no blood, let alone a stab wound.  
“W-what happened?”  
She looked at her surroundings and found herself in some sort of alleyway.  
“How did I get here?”  
Standing on wobbly legs, she headed towards the entrance of the alleyway.  
“Did they throw my body back here so the police wouldn’t find me? Why would they do- “  
She cut herself short when she reached the entrance of the alleyway. Instead of seeing her town, she was greeted to a horrifying sight. She was in a town alright, but not hers. Everything looked sinister as windows were smashed on some buildings and others advertised, they were selling drugs and other illegal things. What was even more horrifying were the pedestrians that were walking the sidewalks. Nobody looked human at all. They all looked monstrous and disformed.  
Jennifer slowly backed away and hid in the shadows of the alley.  
“What’s going on? Why does everyone look like Blitz?”  
She looked at one of the posters that was plastered on the wall across from her. Coming closer to it, she tried to read out what the faded words said.  
Welcome to Pentagram City. The place to sin in Hell.  
Jennifer dropped to her knees. She was in Hell. Not her own personal kind but the actual one.  
‘If I’m here does that mean those masked figures killed me?’ she thought.  
She looked at her hands and saw that they were still human like. She remembered Blitzo told her when a Sinner died and entered Hell, they lost their human appearance and gained a demonic like one. There were a few that did look human like, but the color of their skin would be grayish as if to show they were no longer alive.  
“My body and skin tone still look the same so that means I’m still alive” she concluded.  
“But…if I’m still alive how did I end up here? Blitz said it was impossible for a living human to wind up here”  
She needed to find Blitzo fast. She had no idea how she wound up in Hell and she needed her best friend right now. He said he would always keep her safe if she ended up here, so she was going to take her friend up on that offer.  
Patting around her pockets, she tried searching for her phone but found it missing. Those masked creeps must have taken it when they kidnapped her.  
Feeling panic settling in, she hugged herself as she walked in a circle.  
‘Don’t panic, Jen. Blitz said if you ever wound up in Hell, you go straight to his office and he would keep you safe. I just need to find out how to get to Imp City from here. I’m sure there’s a map I can use to get around here”  
Now with a plan in mind, she made herself ready. Pulling her hoodie up, she covered her face as much as she could so no one would see her. She didn’t want to broadcast that a living human was down here in Hell. The last thing she needed was attention.  
Making sure all her skin was covered, she slowly stepped out of the alleyway and entered into Pentagram City. She kept her head low and dodged Sinners as she walked past them. They weren’t down here for no reason so the less she encountered the better.  
“I gotta remember to give Blitzo all the iced coffee he wants when I find him. All of his warnings are keeping me alive right now”  
She didn’t pay attention to where she was going and bumped into a boar looking Sinner.  
“Watch where you’re going, bitch!” he barked.  
Jennifer yelped and quickly backed away.  
“Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going” she said sheepishly.  
The boar Sinner sneered at her before getting a better look at her.  
“Hey, look like one of Val’s dealers. I didn’t know he had chicks doing runs for him”  
He grinned darkly as he got closer.  
“You got any goods, babe? I’m in need of a fix”  
Jennifer stepped back. She cursed herself for making her disguise look like a drug dealer. Of course, Sinners were going to be drawn to that down here.  
“S-sorry, I don’t have anything today. You should probably find someone else for a hit” she said.  
The Boar Sinner just laughed and grabbed her arm.  
“Oh, I’m sure you can give me something else that I want” he said as he licked his lips.  
Jennifer started to panic and tried to rip her arm away.  
“Let go of me!”  
The Boar gripped her arm tighter.  
“You look cute when you struggle like that, babe”  
Fear settled into Jennifer’s body as she realized how much danger she was probably in.  
“Help! Please somebody help me!” she cried.  
She knew it was stupid to say that considering where she was, but considering her current condition, what else could she do?”  
The Sinner laughed some more and pulled her close.  
“That doesn’t work down here, bitch. Now be a good girl and- “  
He froze when he suddenly heard jazz music playing. It was faint for a second, but it slowly grew louder and louder as if it was coming closer. Jennifer could have sworn she heard a bit of static as she heard the music. It seemed like sinners liked to hear old music in their cars.  
The boar sinner’s grip loosened as he started to panic.  
“Shit, why is he in this part of town?!”  
Jennifer took this as her chance to escape. Yanking her arm away, she spun on her heal and bolted down the street. The boar sinner quickly came to his senses and chased after her.  
“You little bitch! Get back here!”  
Jennifer ran as fast as she could. She needed to find somewhere to hide fast before that boar got to her. She rounded a corner and ended up on one of the main streets of the city. As she ran, her foot rotated on her and made her tumble down the street. Gripping her ankle, she cursed her bad luck.  
“This day can’t get any worse”  
Seconds later a set a headlights shined on her as a car was quickly approaching her. Knowing she couldn’t get out of the way in time, she curled into a ball and closed her eyes tightly.  
‘I’m gonna die in Hell!’  
The car screeched to a halt before it could hit her. Someone stepped out of the vehicle and quickly hurried towards Jennifer’s body.  
“Oh, my goodness! Are you okay?!”  
Jennifer cracked an eye open. Standing before her was a young woman with pale white skin, dark colored eyes and long blonde hair. The woman sighed with relief when she noticed that she didn’t hit Jennifer.  
“Sorry about that. My driver almost didn’t see you. You know you shouldn’t be running out on the roads like that”  
Jennifer grimaced as she tried to stand up. She really twisted her ankle badly when she fell.  
“I didn’t mean to. There was this creep chasing after me and I was- “  
“Where are you, you little bitch?” the boar sinner yelled.  
Jennifer panicked when she heard how close he was getting. With her screwed up ankle, there was no way she would be able to get away.  
The pale woman grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards her car.  
“This way!” she said.  
Jennifer panicked thinking this chick was trying to harm her too and backed away.  
“No way! Get away from me!”  
The pale woman gave Jennifer an annoyed look.  
“Would you rather that creep get you? Come on!”  
Knowing the pale woman had a point, Jennifer quickly hobbled into the car before the boar sinner could get them. As they drive off, she saw the foul creature grow smaller and smaller as they speed away.  
For the first time since she arrived in Hell, Jennifer finally felt safe. Sighing in relief, she relaxed into her seat.  
“Thanks for saving me back there. I thought I was a goner back there”  
The pale woman gave her a bright smile.  
“No problem! Us girls gotta stick together!”  
Jennifer laughed at that. It was nice to know there was a girl code even in Hell. Looking at her new friend, she offered up her hand.  
“I’m Jennifer”  
The pale woman looked at her hand and grasped it with her own, giving it a good shake.  
“Nice to meet you, Jennifer. I’m Charlie”  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: Yay! Charlie to the rescue! And it seems like Alastor unintentionally helped Jennifer out too lol. Now that Jennifer is safe, how is she going to get back home?  
Sorry if we didn’t see a whole lot of Pentagram City in this chapter. Since we don’t have a whole lot of information on how the city is and works just yet, I gotta be creative lol. 

Please review and tell me what you think!  
Take care!


End file.
